


I Don't Like Math!

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Let's Play Pretend [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit silly, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Child, cute fluff, reader is about eight, reader strongly dislikes math, underswap - Freeform, underswap sans likes math, what if underswap sans was an imaginary friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: Math could be such a pain to some children, whether they're good at it or not.





	I Don't Like Math!

**Author's Note:**

> Same child as always and not to self-advertise, but I do have other fanfiction on my account if you happen to like this.

Heavy thuds filled the air as the eight-year-old let her head fall onto the wooden table repeatedly, her two sheets of math homework barely softening the blows. She groaned- whether from pain or frustration, it was unclear- and lifted her head in preparation to introduce it to the hard wood once again, only to connect with a hard hand covered in blue velvet.

“DEAREST, STOP GIVING YOURSELF A HEADACHE. YOUR SCHOOLWORK CANNOT BE THAT HARD, CAN IT?” Blue scolded as he pushed her back into a sitting position, the skeleton towering over the little girl with a stern frown.

“But Bluuuuue,” she whined tilting her head back, staring up into his starry eye lights. “I can’t understand it; it’s already giving me a headache!”

“YOU STILL SHOULDN’T HURT YOURSELF BECAUSE OF IT, DEAREST,” he chided with a sigh. “ANYHOW, WHAT ARE YOU STUCK ON?”

“…. _Math._ ” The little girl spat the word like it was a curse, her eyes narrowing. “I can’t math right now.”

“MATH,” deadpanned the skeleton in battle armor. He sat in the chair beside her and pulled the two math sheets over, looking over the problems that frustrated the little girl to no end. “THESE AREN’T THAT HARD, DEAREST. THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THEM, AND THEN YOU WON’T HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH MATH AGAIN! MWEHEHE!”

She scrunched up her nose in disgust, but sighed glumly, “Fiiiiiiiine.”

“YOUR EXCITEMENT IS CATCHING.” He received a raspberry for his sarcasm. “LET’S GET STARTED. 10 TIMES 4 EQUALS WHAT?”

“… Uh, 20…?”

“NO, THAT WOULD BE 10 TIMES 2. IF YOU HAD TEN GROUPS OF FOUR, HOW MUCH WOULD THAT BE?”

“I don’t know?”

“BETTER YET, FOUR GROUPS OF TEN.”

“Ten…Twenty…Thirty…er,” the child slouched down, drawing four groups of ten circles on a spare piece of paper. “Uh, forty?”

“GOOD JOB, DEAREST!” Blue praised. “SO, WHAT IS 10 TIMES 4?”

“Forty!”

“VERY GOOD! NOW, WHAT IS 5 TIMES 9?”

“Erk.”

“ERK ISN’T AN ANSWER,” Blue teased. “TRY AGAIN, PLEASE.”

“Uh, forty-two?”

“YOU’RE CLOSE, BUT IT ISN’T FORTY-TWO.”

The girl hummed thoughtfully, the pencil’s eraser tapping on her bottom lip rhythmically. She opened her mouth to speak, but slammed it shut and shook her head. Her mouth opened once more, then closed again. The pencil was introduced to the margins of her homework and birthed helpful little doodles, counting them carefully.

“Forty-five!”

This went on for nearly half an hour, Blue often correcting the little girl gently when she gave the wrong answer. He had her answering the multiplication problems in various ways; doodles, verbal examples, and adding the larger number by the smaller. Each time made it easier for the child to grasp the answers faster and faster, making her more confident over time.

“YOU’RE ALMOST DONE, DEAREST! JUST TWO MORE PROBLEMS!” Blue said encouragingly, a wide grin on his face as his eyes glowed with happiness. He was having fun teaching his little friend how to love math as much as he did.

“Wooo!” The eight-year-old was just happy to be almost done. “Can we color when I’m done with homework? Or maybe- maybe we can build with my Legos? Anything’s fun if I do it with you, the Magnificent Blue!”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what still doesn't care much for math?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
